


I understand

by ThatOneFangirl190



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Fluff, Humour, I got bored, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, So here's a short school AU that only half takes place in a school, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFangirl190/pseuds/ThatOneFangirl190
Summary: “Hang on a minute, if my parents weren’t home then who answered the phone?”“Your cousin.” She looked at him with an expression that turned quizzical when he only responded with a blank stare. “A polite young man. He told me that he was visiting your family for a few days. Did you forget?”No, Mingyu hadn’t forgotten. He was completely unaware that he had a cousin staying with them. In fact, he was completely unaware that he had a cousin in the first place.(So I really struggled giving this a title and a Summary for some reason and the actual fic is a lot softer than I made it sound. I'd judge it by the tags more, even though the violence is an extremely minor element.)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	I understand

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts on a memory stick while I was bored and, instead of doing my homework like I was supposed to be doing, I wrote this! It's just a bit of fun and I'll probably be back at some point in the future to edit this when I have the time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! As always, let me know what you th8ink in the comments!

Mingyu sunk further into the chair, flinching when the leather squeaked and watched, not really paying much attention to what his teacher was saying as she spoke to someone on the phone, a cold expression settled on her face. He sighed quietly and tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair, tipping his head back and shutting his eyes when his teacher shot him a sharp look.

He’d been taken to the teacher’s office for punching his classmate in the face during their last period. The idiot had been blatantly talking shit about him behind his back (literally, Mingyu had been sat right in front of him), did they expect him to sit quietly and not make a fuss?

A quick glance at the clock to his right told him that it was 4:35 already. He should be with the rest of the students leaving the gates now, not stuck in here in a cramped office with a woman who disliked him more than he thought possible.

“Kim Mingyu.” He scrambled to sit upright in his chair before looking the woman in the eyes, almost flinching at the amount of disgust they held. Maybe dislike had been an understatement, he was stuck with a woman who absolutely hated him.

“I phoned your parents-“

Mingyu immediately choked on his own spit and stared his teacher in the face with a panic-stricken expression. This caused her to tilt her head slightly in confusion, raising an eyebrow and looking at him with an expression of slight concern which quickly vanished. Maybe she wasn’t totally emotionless after all.

“Unfortunately,” She continued slowly after a slight pause, eyebrow returning to its natural position before continuing. “I found that they weren’t home.”

Visibly relaxing at that, Mingyu let out a breath of relief and slouched back again. They weren’t home. Wait-

“Hang on a minute, if my parents weren’t home then who answered the phone?”

“Your cousin.” She looked at him with an expression that turned quizzical when he only responded with a blank stare. “A polite young man. He told me that he was visiting your family for a few days. Did you forget?”

No, Mingyu hadn’t forgotten. He was completely unaware that he had a cousin staying with them. In fact, he was completely unaware that he had a cousin in the first place.

“Ah, yeah.” He chuckled nervously. If his parents were still unaware of his fistfight then they were going to remain that way. “Yeah, I assumed that when you said my parents weren’t home, you meant my cousin wasn’t either.”

“Well, if you say so.” The eyebrow had risen again. Mingyu shifted nervously in his seat as his teacher rifled through one of the desk drawers and pulled out their class register.

“Well, your cousin will be here in about 10 to 15 minutes since we will want you to leave whilst under supervision to prevent further trouble, so if you wait in here for a bit then we’ll get you to sign out once he arrives. After that, you’ll be free to leave for the day.”

She gestured towards the sofa positioned against the wall to his left and went back to her computer. Mingyu blinked at her before silently standing up and moving towards the sofa. So, he was about to leave with, possibly, a complete stranger who the school believed to be his cousin. Great. Just what he needed to end an already terrible day.

He flopped down on the sofa and glanced back over at his teacher. She was sat with her back completely straight, now fully focused on whatever was on her computer screen. Mingyu scoffed and pulled out his phone. That woman was too uptight for her own good.

After scrolling through twitter for around five minutes and playing games for another 15, Mingyu groaned. Rolling his neck, which had become stiff from slouching on the sofa and staring at his phone for a full 20 minutes, he turned towards the clock opposite him and stared at it lifelessly. 4:55 He was meant to be going out with his boyfriend in 5 minutes and he hated people being late without good reason, which Mingyu is evidently going to be thanks to his witch of a teacher and his so-called cousin who is still yet to turn up.

“Ah, I’m guessing you’re Mingyu’s cousin.” His teacher’s voice cut through the silence in the room, causing Mingyu to almost fall off the sofa in fright. He quickly regained his balance and pocketed his phone before turned to the door to see who the hell had been posing as his cousin.

“Ah, yes. Sorry for being later than expected, the car wouldn’t start so I had to walk.”

Mingyu nearly fell of the sofa for the second time.

“Wonwoo hyung?”

His boyfriend was stood by the door, leaning against the wall slightly and he did not look impressed.

Mingyu’s teacher stood and made her way around the desk, shaking Wonwoo’s hand and greeting him before turning to face Mingyu. The friendly and welcoming face she had put on to greet his boyfriend vanished instantly, replaced with the look of contempt that she usually had on when faced with her least favourite student. This did not go unnoticed by Wonwoo, who raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn’t move a muscle.

Picking up his bag which lay at his feet, Mingyu made his way towards them, bowing his head slightly at the scarily blank look Wonwoo was sending his way. Yep, he was in trouble.

“Now Mingyu, I will say this again. I don’t care what people say to you, it does not give you the right to cause them bodily harm. Understood?” His teacher’s tone was fairly neutral, but he could tell that she wanted to be saying much more than word of warning right now. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow slightly, seemingly surprised at the abrupt change in her tone.

“But you didn’t even listen to-“

“I don’t want to hear it. What I do want is for you to get some sense knocked into you. If this happens again, I can assure you that you won’t be let off as lightly. Now go home and reflect on you actions. I expect a full letter of apology, hand-written and on my desk by tomorrow afternoon.” With that she turned and sat back at her desk, ignoring the glare that Mingyu sent her way before he too turned on his heel and left the office, following Wonwoo who had already started walking away as soon as she had sat down.

It was practically silent as they walked through the corridors of Mingyu’s school, if not for the echo of their footsteps bouncing of the almost clinically white walls and Mingyu was starting to grow increasingly nervous.

Now, by no means did that mean he was scared of Wonwoo. When others had been intimidated by his naturally cold expression, Mingyu hadn’t ever really paid it much thought, so no. He had never been scared of Wonwoo. Well, unless you count the time the older had managed to eat one of the suspicious looking brownies at a party and had them proceeded to eat his way through two full tubs of Haribo’s afterwards, causing Mingyu to nearly have a heart attack when they got home and he started practically bouncing off the walls with energy. Mingyu hadn’t been able to look at a brownie since.

Once they stepped foot through the gates, Mingyu nearly walked straight into Wonwoo’s back when the older stopped abruptly. He looked up from where he had been staring at the top of his shoes and flinched when he met an angry pair of eyes.

“So, a fight huh?” Wonwoo asked, voice strained. “What on earth caused you, one of the least violent people I’ve ever met, to give someone a black eye and a potentially broken nose?”

Mingyu shifted uncomfortably on his feet, twisting his fingers together and squeezing them until his knuckles turned white. He mumbled something and Wonwoo frowned.

“What, you’re gonna have to speak louder than that if you ever want me to be able to hear you,”

“He was saying… rude things to me.” Mingyu said, louder this time but still small enough for Wonwoo to struggle to hear what he was saying.

“Rude? Mingyu, people have been rude to you before and not once have you socked any of them in the face.” Mingyu avoided eye contact and pouted slightly, causing Wonwoo’s expression to soften slightly.

“Look. Mingyu. I know you. You’re not the type to hit someone just because they insult you. Remember when that random dude screamed at you for ages once for bumping into him and all you cared about once it was over was whether or not his throat was ok?” Wonwoo grabbed his hand, unfurling the clenched fists which were starting to leave red marks on Mingyu’s skin and laced their fingers together. “What else did that kid say?”

“He…” Mingyu paused, unsure of whether or not to tell Wonwoo the real reason behind his actions. He wasn’t sure whether or not Wonwoo would agree with him or not, but one quick look at Wonwoo’s now gentle expression boosted his confidence.

“Well he said… um… some… unsavoury things about me and, uh, well… about you too, so I just, ya know...”

“Punched him.” Wonwoo finished when Mingyu trailed off. The grip on Mingyu’s hands had tightened to a point where it was almost painful.

“If it had been about just me then I would have ignored it, but when he dragged you into it… I couldn’t just sit there hyung.” Mingyu rushed out, shoulders tensing up in frustration. He watched as Wonwoo stared at him for a few seconds, expression unreadable. He breathed a sigh of relief when the grip on his hands loosened and he was pulled into a warm hug.

“Look,” Wonwoo spoke against Mingyu’s shoulder, voice slightly muffled against the fabric of his uniform. “I still don’t condone you using violence, but…”

He paused and Mingyu held his breath, arms moving to wrap around his boyfriend’s waist and his head resting against the older’s.

“I understand it.” There’s a gentle squeeze around Mingyu’s waist before Wonwoo stepped back and grabbed his hand again.

“Come on, lets go home.” Mingyu blinked at the other before he broke out into a wide grin that had Wonwoo smiling along with him.

“Sure, but what about that café we were gonna visit?”

“Maybe tomorrow, but right now I just want to go curl up on the sofa and put a film on. How does that sound?” Mingyu hummed in agreement and they started to make their way toward their shared apartment.

“Besides,” Wonwoo broke the silence. “You’ve bruised your knuckles, so we need to bandage them.”

“I have?” Mingyu stopped to look down and blinked at his right hand which, to his surprise, had a large bruise beginning to form across the knuckles.

“Oh”

Wonwoo giggled at his expression and pulled him along faster, making him stumble slightly.

“Didn’t you notice?” Mingyu rolled his eyes and nudged his shoulder against his boyfriend’s, smiling gently when he felt a weight drop onto his shoulder.

“Obviously not.” Wonwoo lifted his head and hit Mingyu’s bicep at the comment. Mingyu flinched back, severely overreacting at his boyfriend’s mild attack.

“Ow Hyung! That hurt!” He pouted and rubbed the spot where he’d been hit as Wonwoo laughed. Mingyu smiled at the sight and tugged him closer to his side.

“So, should be stop by the convenience store and pick up some hot chocolate?”

“Sure, did we run out already?”

“Yep.”

“I swear we only brought a new tub last week though.”

“Yeah but with the amount you gorge yourself on we- ow! I’m sorry!”

“Yah, stop running you idiot!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!””

“Then stop laughing and get back here before I bruise more than just your knuckles!”

“Oohh kinky!”

“KIM MINGYU!”


End file.
